Fuel control systems are widely known and available on diesel engines. Many of these systems control a pump such that fuel is being pumped to the fuel injector or other similar device whenever the key switch is in the on position. These systems include automated engine-powered pump control systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,995 to Springer.
Known systems permit damage to the pump if no fuel is present, drain batteries if the key switch is on and the engine is not running and fail to prime the engine after fuel filters are changed. Moreover, the many various components, intricacies of the electrical connections, and complexity of the control system may increase manufacturing costs as well as maintenance and other owning and operating costs.
An embodiment is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.